Closer Than Blood Oneshots
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: MayaxShin oneshots
1. Broken Dreams

Holla people. I'm here again and i changed my name, like it? I haven't written anything in a while because my computer hasn't worked, and i've been seriously out of ideas.

I got this idea from a youtube video i watched, it was awesome! http://www.youtubecom/watch?vxkkCnoUVjio ( this is the link to the video. If this doesn't work just search on youtube Angels - A Shin & Maya Tribute. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maya or Shin, or anything else that has to do with this show. Too bad, I do have some wicked ideas for it.

On With The Show

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Maya sleeps at night she always dreams of her dead brother, Shin Natsume.

She likes the dreams of when they were at their happest together. When he's teasing her or when they're training together, and she just looks at him and feels this warm tightness in her chest. In those moments she feels alive and happy, a love for her brother that at times seems far to intimate for a sister to feel for her brother and more like one that a women feels for her lover.

Even though it was be a bit confusing at times, it would show up at random moments. Like during a hug where she'd linger for far more than deemed appropriate before pulling away, or staring at the beads of sweat rolling down his back and chest near hypnotized, before looking away so he wouldn't catch her.

She suspected that he knew about her more than family feelings for him when he started doing the same things to her. Now he would hold her more intimately in their hugs, and linger there as well, squeezing his arms tighter around her as if he never wanted to let go. He would try to always have a part of his body touching hers, be it a hand or his leg, and he'd lean closer to her when they were together.

She always wished in the morning that all her dreams would be like that.

Then there were the dreams that made her try to stay up as long as possible all night. The ones where she'd wake up screaming, breaking out in a cold sweat as she tried to calm herself down.

In those dreams there'd be blood all over the floor and he'd be in the middle of it all, either dead or the one killing, with _that _sword on him. She never knows whether to hate that fucking sword or love it, because even though it had made him into a killer, it had also bound them together, her and Shin, twisted them together so tightly that no matter what they did she would always be under his skin and in him, and visca versa. (She could never hate him though, no matter what he did, because he was _her_ Shin and even though it's wrong and bad they'd always have each other and the pure but twisted more than family love they shared.)

The parts with the blood are bad, but the worse part is that he's always looking at her, with this desperate _iloveyou-loveme-ineedyou-don'tleaveme _look. Her heart always breaks as he looks at her, and she knows that the same look is in her eyes as she looks at him.

After those moments they're younger again and she's running to him while he's standing there with his arms out, and he's smiling and happy and so is she because all she ever really cared about was making him happy. She is always just about to be in his arms agian when he disappears, leaving her on the ground crying and calling for him.

She usually wakes up after that, his name on her tongue as she calls it out to her cold, dark bedroom.

She hates when she has those dreams, hates the lonely feeling it leaves her with that aches long after. The more masochostic side of her is more than happy for the permanent imprint on her heart, the hole he left behind in the wake of his death. It keeps her wanting him, longing for his presence beside her forever.

It all comes back to her dreams, though, and no matter how different they are, she always wakes already crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like?!?!? Please review, and tell me what you think and if i should do some more.Thanx!!!


	2. Crying is all any of us do

Hey! Thought I'd just forget about it didya! Nyah!

Disclaimer: I, like always, do not own Tenjho Tenge. Some really lucky bastard in Japan does. Said bastard could of made Maya and Shin together, though.

Summary: Mitsuomi could tell today was going to be a very bad day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuomi sighed and slumped down in his seat, the hard plastic making it a bit of an uncomfortable position. The teacher in the front of the room was going on about something as usual, droning on about something so boring that half of the students were asleep and the other half were just ignoring him.

Propping his elbow on the desk, he dropped his head into his hand and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air from the open window next to him. His long bangs flowed with the air as a breeze came by, cooling his face and he allowed a smile to come to his lips for a second as he enjoyed the moment, a frown coming back as it passed. He opened his eyes and glanced out the window to the sky, glad at his own foresight in grabbing this seat. He could see the clouds take shape into different images.

One of a motorcycle...

another of a fist...

and one of a, he turned his head to the side and gazed at it quizzically, monkey with a gun.

What the hell, he wondered, would a monkey be doing with a gun. He sweatdropped as he remembered that it was his own imagination that had put it there. This hole thing must be really messing with my brain, he reasoned, looking back at the monkey..who had just turned his head and smirked evilly at him while pointing the gun toward him. Mitsuoni's eyes widened and he jumped back a little, forgetting the fact that he's sitting down, and winced in pain as his head hit the floor.

He blinked his eyes as the world around him spun for a second and lifted himself up on his elboews with aq groan, bring a hand to the back of his head to rub at the bump forming there. Shaking his head, he focused his vision above him and bit back a scream at the withered face right in front of his own, so close he could see practically every tiny wrinkle on it. Scooting back a little, Mitsuomi threw a sheepish grin at his teacher as he got up, aware of every eye on him as he sat down.

Naomi-sensei stayed by his desk for the a second longer before moving on, mumbling about punks and being too old for this.

Stupid old man almost gave me a heart attack, he thought, putting his face back in his hand and glancing back out at the clouds. His mood saddened as Maya's face stared down at him from the sky, as lovely as in real life, and his worry for her came back to the front of his mind.

She had been acting weird all day, always looking around as if searching for someone, and looking disappointed when she didn't see them. He had known something was wrong the moment he had seen her coming towards the school, waiting like he did every morning so he could hang out with her before school started. Her head had been bowed, bangs covering her face and her shoulders slumped, her pace slow as she dragged her feet. That had been merit enough for him to be conserned over, but he had grown more worried once he noticed that Shin wasn't walking next to her. That in itself was unusual, because as long as he can remember Shin and Maya were always together, doing everything together, and Shin and Maya always walked to school together.

She hadn't even looked his way and just walked past him, as if she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything around her. He had called out her name and ran up to her, and when she had looked back he could of sworn he saw her face turn from surprised and joyful to disappointed, before leaving it blank. He had felt shocks of hurt squeeze his heart before ignoring it, telling himself that she didn't mean to hurt him and he should stop being so selfish.

After successfully beating down the hurt, he had asked her what was wrong, and 'why isn't Shin with you?' He had been looking into her beautiful blue eyes as he asked, so he had seen the flash of pain in them as he said his name. His fists had unconsciously tightened as anger tore through him when he realized that Shin must have been the one to make her feel and look sad. She must have noticed because she just put a hand on his arm as if trying to placate him, and said 'It's nothing, we just had a fight is all.'

That too had struck him as weird, because he had never really seen them fight. Sure he's seen them bicker a little before, but he had never seen them seriously fight besides when they were training. When her face turned back to the sad and defeated one he had seen earlier, he had resolved to himself that he'd have a talk to Shin during lunch, and had spent the rest of their time together trying to cheer her up.

Mitsuomi frowned to himself as he started twirling his pencil in his hand, face still turned towards the sky. After that the day had just gotten stranger.

Maya had been withdrawn every time he was with her, not talking and just peaking one syllable words whenever he asked her something. She constantly kept looking around her for something, and more than once he'd wonder if she was even paying any attention to him at all. Also, to his surprise Shin seemed to be avoiding her, which was a very unShin thing for him to do. He'd noticed on more than one occasion that Shin always payed most of attention to Maya no matter what was going around him, which caused alot of complaining from Mana about Shin and Maya. He'd always be looking at her or standing a litle too close to her, as if to always make sure that she was there.

At one point it was so obvious that he was just ignoring her, that it put out any voices in his head that had come out with tons of reasons why he didn't acknowledge them. It was during the walk to the class right before lunch, and he had been walking the opposite way as them, right next to Maya. She had stopped upon seeing him, and had just stared at him as he walked towards and past her, and the both of us watched him turn the corner before walking to class.

The hole time he never so much as glanced our way.

Instead of the sad look Maya had worn all day, her face had heartbroken written all over it. That only strengthened his resolve to talk, or beat, some sense into Shin. Once lunch came he was brimming with anger at Shin's treatment to Maya, and he had stalked around the school looking for him, never noticing that Maya had disappeared.

It had taken the better part of lunch to find him, but one freshmen had told him that he had seen a guy fitting that description enter a lab nearby and he had rushed off, fists clenching at his sides. When he got to the room he had been to busy thinking over what he was going to say to hear the arguing coming from the room. He had wrenched the door open as quietly as possible to give him the element of surprise. His mouth had been open, ready to behin his angry tirade before Shin could get a word in, but he closed in surprise at the sight before him.

Maya had been leaning against a lab table in the front of the room, Shin towering over her with both of his hands on the table beside her, boxing her in. Shin's face had been so close to her's that their noses were actually touching, both of them staring into each others eyes with angry looks on their faces, trying to shout at each other at the same time. He had stood there in bewilderment before closing the door, walking away with a sinking feeking in his chest that he could only describe as jealousy over how close they were. After that he had avoided Maya as best as he could, who with her sad look would only stare at him in confusion before continuing with what she was doing.

Mitsuomi rubbed his eyes with his hand in misery, his feelings hanging over him like a black cloud. He knew that he should of stayed home today when he woke up exhausted and figured it wasn't going to be a good day. But nooooo, he had ignored his insticts and gone out anyway just so he could see the lovely Maya, and all he'd gotten was one of the suckiest days ever. He didn't even really know why he was feeling so depressed and jealous. Why should he feel jealous if it was just Shin there with Maya, he was her brother for Gods sake! It's not like he was her boyfriend because that would just be unnatural and gross. He shivered just thinking about them together like that

Sighing again, he was just about to bring his gaze back to the sky when he caught a flash of lavender in the corner of his eye, and turned towards it expectantly. To his dismay it wasn't just Maya outside heading in the direction of the gate to school, Shin was following her. They both still looked angry at each other, and he could tell they were yelling by how he could hear the faint sounds of their voices, even though he was practically at the top of the school.

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of name as they stopped halfway to the gate. They were facing each other, and from his view he could see the profiles of both of them standing closely together. Whatever Maya said seemed to make her sad and Shin less angry, because they were talking softer now, and if he squinted he could see tears forming in the corner of the only eye of Maya's that he could see.

Whatever problems they have been having must have been really bad, because for as long as he's known her, Maya had only cried once, and that had to do with Shin too.

Shin must have seen the tears too, because he reached out his right hand towards her cheek, his hand almost touching her before she pulled away from him. Mitsuomi took a little pleasure in the hurt look on Shin's face caused by Maya's unacceptance of him touching her. He could see Maya's lips move before she turned away from Shin, starting the way back towards the gate. If he wasn't watching as closely as he was, he probably would of missed the quick movement of Shin, but he didn't.

She had only taken a few steps before Shin's face turned into one of determination. As quick as lightening Shin caught up with her and grabbed one of her arms, tugging her back so their bodies were pressed together. His arms were folded so tightly around her that he couldn't tell where he began and she ended, they were squished together so much. He could see him whispering in her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe with every movement. What happened after that made his eyes widen and mouth drop in horror, as Shin and Maya kissed, _on the lips_.

He could only stay frozen in his seat as they seemed to kiss for hours, so passionate and tender, a kiss he often imagined shared between him and Maya. Once they started walking away, Shin's arm around her waist, holding her to him with her head lying on his shoulder, he could feel his body start moving again and he jumped out of his seat, knocking it to the floor, and hurried out of the classroom.

Rage and bitter agony swept through him as he ran, their kiss repeating iteslf over and over in his head. All he wanted to do was scream at Maya and Shin, at the world, and beat Shin to an inch of his life. He wouldn't hurt Maya though, he just wanted to shake her till whatever spell Shin put on her came off. It didn't matter that he saw her kissing him back, enjoying it, because it was sick and he'd rather ignore that and just keep telling himself that Shin forced her to do it and she tried to stop because he loved her and it made him feel better.

His judgement was so impaired that instead of just jumping out of the window to confront them, he ended up running down the stairs, and as he got outside they were nowhere in sight. He started to run after them again before the overwhelming urge to just sit and cry came over him. He ended up collapsing right at the spot where they had kissed, and right before he cried, something Mana said came back to him. He just bowed his head over his head and cried harder, hands clutching at the hard ground.

All the signs were there, but he had just been to ignorant to notice.

_'Maya and Shin seem more like lovers than siblings' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has been the first time I have ever commited to one of my works. Yay me! Go FaithDeanLove, Go FaithDeanLove. Hurray!!

Please review, and may the Bishounen Gods grant you a wish.


	3. A Supposed End, But New Beginning

Hello! This is my third one-shot.

When I saw what happened when Shin died with Mana, I absolutely hated it. This is my take on what should have happened.

Disclaimer: I will never own Tenjho Tenge and anything having to do with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd stood there in awe and horror.

The fight Mitsuomi and Shin were in was unlike any fight the crowd had ever seen before. It was to serious on Mitsuomi's part as he dealt blow after blow on Shin, his face twisted in a sort of rage no one had ever seen before. His blows were all made to hurt and strike as much pain as possible on the unresponsive Shin, and even though they could see clearly how it was going to end, one of them standing and the other one never getting up again, no one made an attempt to stop them.

Maybe they were too scared at the prospect that Mitsuomi would hurt whoever got in his way, but Maya just snorted in disgust at the cowards before the horror quickly replaced it. She didn't know how this came to be and she didn't care, she just wanted them to _stop_

Shin and Misuomi weren't supposed to be here fighting each other, and she wasn't supposed to be here watching them, and none of this was supposed to happen. She'd tried pleading with Mitsuomi to just _leave Shin alone_ because he has already won, but he wouldn't listen to her.

That bothered her of course, because no matter how bad Mitsuomi got he always listened to her, and now he acted as if the only people in the room were Shin and him, and she worried that he had already gone too far.

What worried her the most, though, was what Shin was doing. He wasn't moving at all to defend himself or attack, and he had never just lied there and let someone beat him before, not even her.

Since she always watched Shin and looked out for him as best as she could, she had noticed that whenever he and Mitsuomi sparred or just did anything in competition, he'd go easy on him. It was like he felt a need to lose with Mitsuomi, and when she had noticed it she'd been a little worried because that was unlike him, but she'd never said anything.

Now she wished she had. All those times were leading up to now, the grand defeat, and she didn't know what she'd do if Shin died.

She'd probably die with him, if not in body than in soul, a hollow person with no heart left behind in her brother's death, for he would have taken her heart with him. She couldn't let it come to that. She knew the fighting style and what he could do more than anyone else from their countless sparrings, so she saw the finishing blow come before everyone else.

She tensed before she started running towards Mitsuomi as his fist flew, a strangled "_Stop__"_ coming out of her mouth before she tackled him to the ground. She landed on top of him and looked in his eyes for a second. He looked surprised and sad, and in his eyes she could see herself crying. She backed off of him and dodged the arm that came up to grab her before running as fast as she could to Shin.

Everyone in the crowd was still standing in their trance, and she could see Mana looking at her with envy filled eyes as she held Shin up in a sitting position, but she ignored her, concentrating on the man in her arms.

There were some bruises on his face and he was limp in her arms, leaning all his weight on her. His hair was wild and there was a red tinge to some of the lavender locks, indicating a possible head injury, but she could tell it wasn't that bad. What had her worried is his closed eyes. He looked unconscious and she knew that was a bad thing to be when you're injured. His breathing was hoarse and shallow and she cries harder, her left arm around his back holding him to her, her right hand slapping his cheeks lightly than harder when he didn't wake up.

_He didn't even react_

In her head, she cursed at Mitsuomi and the people standing around them, doing nothing but watching them like fucking idiots who had never seen an injured person before.

Her heart was bursting with worry and I thing kept repeating itself in her head. _Please be alright._

_He can't die_, she thought. _We still need to train together and finish school. Who am I going too hold on to as he takes me for a ride on his __motorcycle.__ Who's going to tease me and stay up with me all night looking at the stars on the __roof.__ Who's going to stay by my side __forever._

The ground was cold as she shifted on the floor, cradling Shin now with both arms, his body sideways between her legs with his legs over one of hers. She tucked his head underneath her neck and bowed her head, tears leaking out from her tightly closed lids.

"Please, d-don't leave me, bro..no, Shin, pl-please. I love you so much, so much. Do-don't leave."

Her lips were on his cheek, and as they moved, it was almost like she was kissing him. She stayed in that position and hugged him tighter to her, cringing away as she felt Mitsuomi move behind her, toward her.

She hadn't noticed that Shin had opened his eyes earlier and was now looking p at her, gaze lidded and filled with amazement.

She could feel Mitsuomi standing directly behind her and was about to scream for him to _leave her_ _alone_, when she felt Shin start shaking in her arms. Everyone else must have noticed too, because cries of Shin started filling up the room, and she could now see that some of them were now closer than they used to be.

Maya pulled her head back so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash, and stared down at him. Her eyes widened as she took in the red line in his eyes and snarling mouth, the memories of his rage coming to her.

Her tears had stopped momentarily and she just stared at his face, which was now looking at Mitsuomi with bloodlust. Behind her Mitsuomi had restrained Mana and handed her off to someone else to hold back. She couldn't see it but Mitsuomi's face had twisted back to his earlier look of rage, a new sadness dimming it, his body positioned in the stance of his family.

Shin started twisting in her arms, trying to get out of her vice like grip, snarling in the demonic way he does when he's out of control. She knew from experience that she was the only one who could calm him down without getting hurt, and she clung to that belief and her love for him as she fought to keep him in her arms.

Silent tears had fallen from her eyes and dripped on to his face, forcing him to look up at her before she buried her head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She barely registered that Shin had stopped moving and had tentatively wrapped his arms around her, only thinking of his red slitted eyes and the sword's control over him, many possible outcomes whirling through her head, all of them bad. She could feel her lips moving on his skin as she started whispering words, words that didn't register in her head as they poured out of her mouth from someplace in her heart.

Her heart was tight in her chest, squeezing so hard it hurt to breath. Two strong arms tightened around her as a warm but bruised cheek pressed against her own. Hot breathe blew calm, steady air on her ear, and she could hear him mumbling something in her ear. After carefully listening she could hear her name being repeated over and over, chanting it as if she were some angel.

She stayed buried in his warmth until her crying calmed down, till it stopped coming from her like a fountain, and now only a tear or two would escape. She pulled back from him as far as his tightening grip allowed her and looked at him.

His eyes were back to their lovely scarlet color, and were no longer glaring at Mitsuomi, instead looking at her own blue eyes with a possessive and awed look in them, as if he still couldn't believe that he was there and being held by her. A relieved smile bloomed on her lips and beamed at him, and Shin allowed a small, crooked smile to come on his face.

Around them the crowd had been steadily getting closer, and she could now hear what was being whispered around them.

_'Shin's okay, thank god' 'Look at how close they are' It looks weird, but at least he's okay' 'What's wrong with them' 'Can't believe they were fighting like that' '__Let__ go of her. P-please Shin let…go of her'_

She grimaced as she identified who the last voice belonged to before she blocked out everything around her. She tightened her left arm around Shin's waist as she slowly them onto their feet with her right arm.

Her body was bent over his with their faces a breath apart, and as a couple of tears spilled down her cheeks he kissed them away, lips lingering around her mouth. Maya's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped along with the people around her as his lips stayed at the corner of her mouth.

No one had ever seen him do something so intimate with someone before, not even with his girlfriend. She could feel a flaming aura behind her, and knew it was Mitsuomi. The prospect of them continuing their fight came to mind and she stood on her feet, pulling him next to her so he could lean on her and wrapping her arm around his waist, putting his right arm over her shoulder.

His head was on her shoulder and she could feel his eyes on her face. She had always been able to tell when he was looking at her or when he was close by, a sixth sense always focused on him.

The crowd made a line for them as they started walking, and they could only get in a few slow steps before Mana jumped in front of them.

Her head was bowed and tears rolled down her face and to the floor. Her hair was messy in its usually neat curls, and she was shaking noticeably.

Maya could feel herself getting agitated as she just stood and blocked their way. She had to bring Shin home and fix him up as best as she could, but she _wouldn't_ move. She was just about to snarl at her to _move it,_ _dam__n__it_, but a soft "Shin" cut her off.

Mana had her head up straight and was looking at Shin with watery eyes, her hands clasped in front of her. A quick glance at Shin showed that he was still watching her as if Mana wasn't there at all.

She noticed to and bit her lip before stomping over to Maya, face red and her eyes blurred with tears, and her right hand in the air. Her hand flew down to Maya's cheek and Maya tensed, not wanting to let go of Shin in fear of dropping him.

"This is all your fault, you…"

Mana's mouth closed in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist just as it was about to hit Maya, and her eyes flew to look into Shin's as he glared at her. Maya watched as Mana winced as the hand around her wrist tightened, and Shin's scowl deepened.

"Shin….stop it Shin," Mana pleaded, her sobs growing harder as Shin just stared at her with impassive eyes. She tugged her arm back and pleaded for him to let go, her other hand a fist at her side.

"Why are, _sob_ you do-doingthis." Mana's words grew louder as anger and jealousy tore through her.

"I am your girlfriend, Not Her!!"

Shin's grip loosened and Mana looked at him, happy to see that her words had finally got through to him.

Maya's heart tore as she saw this, and she grasped the area above her heart with a tight fist, eyes closed so to not see the inevitable. Her mind scrambled as panic and heartache pounded in her, and thoughts of him leaving her flew in circles around her head.

Her feelings of more than sisterly love had plagued her for a while, and now she grieved the lost of not exploring them. She would never know what it would be like to kiss him, touch him, or even wake up next to him.

When she felt the familiar feeling of his eyes on her, and the weight of his head still on her shoulder, she allowed her eyes to open just barely.

Through her eyelashes she could see Mana's expectant look directed at Shin, and suppressed a shiver of dread at the implication. Shin shifted beside her so that he was sideways and a little in front of her, her arm falling to her side since hadn't moved with him.

She bowed her head and closed her head, not wanting to see him leave her. Her free hand clenched into a fist at her side, while the hand over heart tightened even more. Since her head was bowed, she didn't see Shin throw Mana's hand away from them, but she did feel a hand cover her own over her heart. She allowed the hand to smooth her own so it was lying flat with his hand covering it.

She clenched her eyes shut in fear of not seeing Shin, and a finger hooked under her chin and tried pulling her face up. She resisted but the person was persistent and strong, and a thumb helped wretch her face up.

She was silently crying and a finger rubbed against her cheek, a hand cradling her jaw. She could feel the familiar callouses on Shin's hand and opened her eyes, his face right in front of her own.

Mana stood behind Shin cradling her arm to her chest, and watching Shin with dejected eyes.

Shin caressed her cheek before putting his arm over her shoulder, moving to the right of her again. The hand that was over her heart put her right arm back around his waist, holding her feminine hand in his own.

"Can we go home now," he whispered, his face turned towards her with a faint smile on his lips. He looked so sweet and sincere that she just about melted in a puddle on the ground. She returned the smile before tightening her grip on him, and walking around the stunned girl.

------------------------------------------------------

Maya kneeled in front of the sink in the bathroom rummaging through the cabinets, searching for the first aid kit. She knew it was around here somewhere, as it was well used when they patched each other up.

Where the hell is it, she thought in frustration, sticking her head out and standing to her feet. She glanced to the door, the image of Shin waiting for her filling her with new vigor. She sorted through the bottles of pills in the top cabinets, standing on her tip toes. She hadn't had the privilege of growing into a really tall girl.

Maya yelped in triumph, for in the back was the well used first aid kit. Grabbing it, she rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall, her sock clad feet sliding along the floor. Her training garbs fluttered around her feet as she ran to the living room, and she sped up as a head of lavender became visible over the couch.

She slid to a stop and kneeled in between Shin's spread legs, busing herself with taking out the things she'd need. Shin just sat still in front of her with his head facing the ceiling and his eyes closed, doing nothing but breathing. She glanced at him and bit her lip before leaning forward and tugging his own training garbs loose, watching him for a reaction.

Some parts of his shirt stuck to the wounds and she grimaced before tugging it off, familiar with the sting that came from such a move. Not a muscle moved though, and she wondered if he was even all her, maybe thinking of what a mistake this all was.

Maya shook that thought away as he put his arms up and she pulled his arms out of it. Her attention narrowed to only his wounds as she worked, bandaging and cleaning every wound on his chest. Once she was finished she debated on whether she should check his back now and decided against it, not wanting to ruin his peaceful state.

She remembered that he had been limping on their way home and frowned, undoing his pants. She was too fully in nurse mode to tell, but Shin had opened his eyes at the feel of her brushing against his chest, and was now watching her.

There were some bruises on his legs and she tend to them, frowning once she was done before looking at him again, startled to see him for not the first time watching her. There was a hunger in his eyes she had seen before directed at her, and she knew what he was thinking about. It warmed her to know that he wanted her and thought of her that way, she wouldn't deny that she thought of him too.

She pulled herself up on the couch and sat facing him, crossing her legs. With her help he sat so his back was to her and she gasped. His hole back was one nasty bruise; blue, green, and black covering his normally pale skin. She ran her fingers lightly across his back, pressing down at some points to try and gauge how bad it really was.

"I'm fine."

Maya's head snapped up, mouth open in surprise. Shin hadn't talked at all once they left the others, and she always had trouble telling what was on his mind. Her brother had always been a mystery to those closest who could see behind his smiles and laughter.

Even to her.

It was weird, because they lived together and had been around each other their whole lives. While walking home she had tried to start some idle conversation to get rid of the silence, but he barely acknowledged her.

Shin brought a hand back to grip the one on his back, and he pulled it away. He moved so he was facing her, cradling her hand in both of his own. Her mind wandered and came up with different scenarios of what could happen, each ranging from bad to good. He could talk to her or push her away, kiss her or yell at her.

His thumbs caressed her knuckles and he was staring at her their hands, watching his thumbs rub against her flesh and bone. His head was bowed, long strands of hair sliding over his shoulders, bangs over his eyes. It reminded her of when he was younger, inside and outside of his cage. He had always had this look of contemplation on his face back then, and even now she'd see it when he thought no one was looking.

A blush came to her cheeks as he kissed her knuckles tenderly, looking at her from under his bangs as he kissed each of her fingers. He had brought her cupped hand in front of her face, below her lips, and once he was done he kissed her cheek.

He leaned into her till she was lying back on the arm of the couch, and _oh god what was he going to d__o._ He kissed the corner of her mouth before trailing kisses to her ear. She moaned as he bit the loose appendage before soothing the bite with a few licks. He brought her cupped hand to the side and held it there, as he did with her other hand pressed up against her.

His chest pressed against hers and could feel her breasts tighten, warmth curling around her I the semi-cold room. She knew that her brother had always loved much more than he should, and to be honest, at first she had been afraid of that love. Brothers weren't suppose to love their sisters that way and obsess over them, like he did with her.

After awhile that feeling went away, because who did she love most in the world. Who had always been there for her and loved her Shin, it had and always will be Shin. She had come to accept what he had said once, that they'd be together forever, and it angered her to see him give up so easily.

He could have died tonight, and she knew that that if she hadn't interfered, he'd be dead now. How could he have thought to leave her behind, it was suppose to be them against the world, always, and what would she do if he wasn't in it.

The anger and hurt caused her to pull away from the mouth on her neck. And as she looked at him she knew those feelings showed in her eyes.

He persisted though, and followed her neck, only stopping once she started struggling against him. Her head was laying on the armrest, and she closed her eyes to straighten out her thoughts. Shin's forehead pressed against her own, and she opened her eyes to see his eyes right in front of hers.

She blinked and felt her eyelashes brush against his, his eyes soft and possessive.

"Why," she whispered, voice a mixture between soft and hoarse. His lips were positioned right over hers for kiss and she swallowed, anticipating her first kiss with Shin, no matter what she was currently feeling.

"I did it for you."

His breath mingled with her own, a hand coming up to cup her cheek in his palm, callouses brushing against her soft skin.

_He did it for her._

The words rang in her and drowned all of her other thoughts outs, her body stopping its struggling and lying limply on the couch. She could feel rage and disbelief boil in her stomach, and she lashed out at him. She balled up her free hand into a fist and swung it at his already hurt back, hitting it again and again as she yelled at him.

"How Dare You! You act as if I wanted you to die! As if I hate you! And how could you be so stupid to even _think_ that's what I wanted, how I feel!"

She felt tears come to her eyes again and a sob coming up her throat. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, and she just laid there crying. She hated crying.

Everything that had happened today came back to her all at once, her nerves were fried, and her emotions were running at an all time high. His hand on her cheek wiped some of her tears away, his mouth kissing the rest away.

"I'm sorry." Lips feathered her face, his free arm curled around her neck, and he hugged her. "I was wrong, and now I get it." She hugged him back, clinging to him as her got of the couch and on to their feet. Her sobs calmed down till no more tears fell, and now she just concentrated on her breathing.

They leaned against each other as they walked to Maya's room, which just happened to be the closer of the two. The lights were off but they didn't need any light. The window was open and the moon shined into the room, giving them all the light they needed.

Maya could feel exhaustion all the way into her bones and she leaned more heavily against Shin, trusting him to keep her standing. He tugged back the covers then helped her strip off her clothes. She was to tired to feel embarrassed as he helped her into bed in just her bra and panties, and sunk into the mattresses softness.

Shin was still in just hi boxers as he spooned her from behind, arm holding her tightly, legs entwining with her own.

"You love me," he whispered into her neck, "and I love you. That's all that really matters now, and everything else we'll deal with tomorrow."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the longest thing I have ever written, hope you enjoy!

It's mostly fluff and lovey dovey stuff, but the last one's were a little sad.

Please review, and I do want to thank the one's that did review.

If you want to see anything happen between Shin and Maya, just tell me and I'll try putting it in some future Closer Than Blood oneshots.


	4. Missing you

Im alive…… yay!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya poked her chopsticks at her food, head bent and eyes staring into her no doubt cold bowl of rice. At first glance it would seem as if she was mesmerized by every tiny grain of food, but upon closer inspection, and the far-away look in her eyes, you could tell that food was the last thing on her mind. Rather, she was thinking of her sister Maya, and the strange way she had been acting today. Every time she had seen her earlier, Maya had seemed withdrawn into herself and unreachable, as if her mind was thousandths of miles away, even though she was standing close by. Of course, she had only really taken notice once Nagi-sama had made a comment to her about senpai's weird behavior. Just thinking about it sent a twinge of jealousy to her stomach, even still. She hadn't noticed anything wrong with her sister, yet it seems that her Nagi-sama was closer to her than Aya had thought, for him to notice anything wrong. She didn't like that, not one bit. When she had seen how concerned he had seemed for her sister, every part of her had screamed with jealousy and all of the insecurities and suspicions that she had already held concerning Nagi and Maya had just sprung up full force. The sight of her sister and Nagi-sama kissing flashed through her mind, but she sharply shook her head. She did not like or wish to dwell on that again. She'd actually just love to forget the whole incident all together.

Aya sighed in frustration at the way things were going. She really couldn't seem to be able to stop her mind from wandering to Nagi-sama, and it was really getting in the way of her trying to figure this thing with her sister out. She hadn't talked to any of them today, not even Takayanagi, whom she seemed to like the best in their little group. Thinking about it, Aya noticed that her older sister hadn't been in her chibi form at all today, which was weird because for most of the time that's how she seemed to like appearing, which in itself was also weird. Aya loathed it, but she knew her sister was extremely attractive, and it had always dumfounded her that her sister would hide it. She herself liked to flaunt what she had, especially if there was the chance of Nagi-sama noticing her.

_He notices Maya well enough it would seem_, she bitterly noted to herself.

She quickly took a bite of rice, chewing it disdainfully. By the way she was going, she'd be up all night thinking about this.

She glanced out of the window and into the dark forest that surrounded her home, the moonlight illuminating some parts of the area. She turned her head to look back down at her food, but not before catching a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around, Aya caught a glimpse of lavender before it disappeared into the forest.

_What's Maya doing out so late,_ she wondered, standing up quickly and rushing out of the nearest door. She didn't know if it had to do anything with Maya's behavior, but she wasn't going to pass out on an opportunity to get some answers.

She could feel the wet grass crunch under her bare feet as she ran, trying her hardest to not make a sound incase it would give her away to her sister. For a brief second she regretted not putting on her shoes, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it now, even though the feel of the wet grass wasn't a comfortable one. The forest was dark and she had no clue where Maya was, but she was determined to figure out this mystery that for some reason she couldn't just get pass. She had never really been entirely interested in any aspect of her older sister's life before, but this for some reason seemed important. Maybe not really important per say, but something that she couldn't just shake off and ignore. She wandered into a part of the woods that was more lightened by the moon and the stars, and again out of the corner of her eye she could see something lavender up ahead.

Aya thanked any god out there that her search hadn't been in vain, and she made sure to be as stealthy as possible as she turned to follow her sister's path. Maya, not in her chibi form, was walking slowly through a part of the woods she had never seen before, and she was surprised that it was this large. She silently thanked Maya for the chance to slow down and catch her breath, and she studied her older sister through narrow eyes. It was still pretty dark out even with the moons help, but she could tell that Maya was walking with her head down while holding something in her arms. From that she assumed that her older sister must have walked this way many times to be able to go along without looking.

After 10 minutes of walking, Aya was seriously wondering if this was going to actually lead to anything. She hoped that this hadn't all just been a waste of time, especially since it was seriously cutting through her beauty sleep. She just hoped that this wouldn't affect her looks too bad, especially since she was going to be seeing her beloved Nagi-sama tomorrow.

She watched Maya enter a more lightened area with one huge tree slightly by itself. She stayed hidden behind a tree at the outer edge, and watched as her sister stopped in front of the big tree, and what appeared to be a tomb stone at the base. Maya knelt down and put something on the ground, which she then realized was a candle as she lighted it. Unknowingly to her, Maya had just helped Aya to see more clearly, and she realized it actually is a tomb stone. Her ears perked as some soft sounds floated her way, and she realized that Maya was talking to whoever it was that had died, and she could see flowers being placed on the ground.

Aya wondered who could be this important to her sister to affect her attitude in such a way, and she wondered why her sister had never mentioned any such person. She wasn't really surprised though, Maya had never really opened up to her or anyone else for that matter, as much as she can tell. Her sister's life was a shroud of mystery to her, and maybe that's why she had been so hell bent on figuring out what was going on. She could hear soft sobs coming from her, and Aya could just feel that she was intruding on something of extreme importance, especially since she could seriously never remember having ever seen her sister cry before. Guilt hit and she knew that this wasn't something for her to witness, and before she turned away, the name of the person her sister must have loved so was lightened by the candle, and she left for home wondered by the person her sister was grieving so much for.

Tears flowed down her face, and her heart ached so much. All she can feel is the agonizing pain that came from this day, and this place, and the person who she will never get to see until she follows him into the afterlife. The candle she had placed for her lost beloved lightened the name of Shin Natsume, and she cried even more.

"_I miss you so much"_, Maya sobbed miserably, "_why did you have to leave…… without me."_


	5. Never leave me

I'm on a roll it seems. Yay! I absolutely love this.

Another chapter for you lovelies. Hope it meets your expectations.

Disclaimer: I own absolutey nothing from this story. No surprise, huh?

Sweat glistened on her forehead, and the dojo seemed to be about 10 degrees hotter than usual. Her arms ached, her legs felt like lead, and she was exhausted. Maya didn't let that stop her from continuing on with her training though. She was determined to get stronger, and she knew that the only way she could accomplish that is if she kept practicing, and honing her skills.

The shame from earlier forced her to work harder than usual, and she was determined to not let the same thing, or something similar, happen again. She couldn't even imagine how much of a fool she must have looked like earlier, and the fact that her much beloved brother had been there to witness it only made it much worse.

She beretted herself again for how she had underestimated the upperclassmen she had briefly fought with, and how she had tried too much to show off. Looking back now, she could tell that's what had mainly put her at an disadvantage, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that if her brother hadn't interfered she'd be much more sore right now.

That's what really bugged her though, the fact that her brother had to step in. As if she was some kind of weakling.

She hated looking weak in front of anyone, but most of all him. That's why she was currently working so hard, pushing herself more and ignoring her bodies demand to take a break. She hated feeling so weak, even more so the vulnerable feeling that came along with it.

Her arms and body flowed through her techniques, arm muscles tenser than usual, and just trying to execute every move perfectly. She could feel a familiar person approaching, but ignored it, even secretely wishing that said person wouldn't disturb her. Maya didn't want to endure any comments made from Shin about earlier, or the lecture he'd most likely give her for her performance.

The door slid open but she tried paying it no mind, which was hard because whenever Shin was nearby she seemed to become much more aware of everything pertaining to him, and more sensitive to his presence. Maya eleived this to be her biggest weakness, and even though sometimes she couldn't stand this hyper awareness, secretely she loved it.

How couldn't she if she loved Shin more than anyone else.

She'd always wonder if it was the same for him.

She could feel her clothes clinging to her from the sweat, and her breath came out in gasps as she unknowingly started moving faster in response to Shin's presence.

A whispered "Maya," caused her to stop mid jab, and with a bit of hesitance she dropped her arms to her side, turning to face her brother. He stood there quietly watching her, his face unreadable to her, the one who knew him best. Her breath hitched at the sight of him, a reaction that was only ever caused by him.

He had changed out of his school uniform and was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans matched with a loose shirt. He walked slowly to where she stood in the middle of the room, and her eyes dropped to the floor, the shame still present not allowing her to look him in the face.

She could feel his long fingers taking a hold of her chin and pushing it up. Looking at him, she wondered what was currently running through his mind, and her eyes stared into his garnet ones.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unable to take the silence any longer.

Shin's hand dropped from her and returned to his side.

"You need to be more careful," he said, "and stop fighting."

Her defenses immediately came up and she tried taking a step back from him, but his hands shot out and grabbed her by the upper arms, holding her in place.

"Let go of me," Maya demanded, staring at him furiously.

_How dare he tell me to stop fighting, _she raged to herself. One not so great fight didn't make her incapable or any less of the strong person she knew she was.

All of a sudden Shin's face came much closer to her own, twisting in some form of anger, and his grip on her tightening almost to the point of pain. She instinctively tried recoiling from him. She was aware of how Shin could get when mad, and it scared her slightly since this was the first time she had ever seen it directed towards herself.

"No," he shot back furiously, his voice raising as he continued on, "I won't let you go when you continually put yourself into these potentially dangerous situations, as if determined to get hurt."

Her own anger was directed at him, and she tensed in his hold.

"Do you know what you put me through when you do these things?" His voice shook with his emotions, anger being the strongest one. His face was so close to hers that their noses were touching, and she could feel his breath on her face.

Her senses were going on overload, which happened every time he'd get especially close to her like he was now. She was more acutely aware of how close their body was, and he was still talking.

" Do you know how much you make me worry for you when you're not near me," he asked, his voice softening as some new intense emotions crept through his voice.

It took Maya a second to recognize what he was expressing, and as she did her body slackened a bit in his hold, and some of the anger left her face.

Now it was Shin's turn to bow his head and face the floor, his long lavender hair forming a shield for his face. His hands relaxed their hold on her as well, and he seemed to cling to her more.

This side of her brother was one she had never witnessed before, and it was sort of nice to hear that he worried, and seemed to care about her so much. Sometimes she was unsure of how he really felt for her, especially when he was around his friends, but then he'd look at her with this expression practically screaming that she belonged to him, and everything would get better.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you," he whispered, his voice thick and her heart fluttering.

He lifted his head up so he could look back down at her face, and the raw emotion in his eyes just captivated her. Some of the posseviness was lurking in his eyes, and every part of her body slackened.

"I can't always be there for you when something happens," he continued, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her closely to him, "and I never want to lose you."

Maya sucked in a breath, her cheek pressing into his tight chest.

I never knew he worried about me like this, she thought in surprise. Her heart melted at the love she felt for this man, this man who she could never imagine losing as well. All her anger had completely left, and now all she wanted to do was make all his fears go away.

"There's nothing to worry about," she whispered into his chest, tightly wrapping her arms around him as well," I'll never willingly leave you."

They stood there holding each other, soaking in the comfort of being in each other's arms.

So what do you guys think?

Remember, reviews are one of a girls best friends.


End file.
